The Girl of My Dreams (Prologue)
*By LyokoWarrior98* I should probably start at the beginning. I woke up in a really strange place. I was in some kind of virtual desert. I look down at myself and I find I was in a maroon full-body suit. I also had two small yet deadly looking daggers sheathed on both sides of my waist. Where am I? 1 hour later... I decided to go and explore this strange world. While I was exploring, I also found out that the virtual desert was REALLY dangerous. It was shifting and everything. I had to watch my step or else I was going to fall in something virtual that looked like a sea. I was about to go find a shelter when I heard voices. ' “What a long and exhausting fight!” exclaimed a tired and mysterious, yet familiar, female voice. “Tell me about it. I just hope we can get back home in the scanners safely and get some shut-eye. It must be at least midnight back on Earth.” said a male voice. I took cover and hid, hoping and praying that the mysterious voices wouldn't hear or notice me. -Natalie’s POV- '“What a long and exhausting fight!” I exclaimed, ready to get home and get some sleep so I would be able to get up for class in the morning. “Tell me about it. I just hope we can get back home in the scanners safely and get some shut-eye. It must be at least midnight back on Earth.” Ulrich agreed. ' '''I sigh a tired sigh. “Alright Einstein. Bring us home.” I say to the sky. Well, not to the sky exactly. ' '''“I’m on it, Natalie.” Jeremy answers and in the blink of an eye, we’re all arriving back home in the scanners. Back on Earth... “Woo! Now it’s time to get some sleep.” I brag, happy to be home. “It’s...whoa! It’s already 10:38! We better get back to the dorms before Jim notices we’re gone. See you guys tomorrow in class!” I say, waving to my friends and brother, wishing them a good night. They wish me the same back and soon I am in my dorm fast asleep. ''' -Normal POV- After the voices died down and I was sure the source of the voices were gone, I come out. I wonder who else could’ve been here. I would’ve loved to have introduced myself... Wait a minute...what’s my name? I don’t even know my own name!!! Great. I can’t introduce myself if I don’t even remember my own name. I guess I should just say hello next time they’re here and make up a name. ---- Lost Chapter: The First Dream That night was the first night I dreamed of her. She was so beautiful. She had brown hair pulled back into a very elegant ponytail, blue eyes, and light colored skin. '''She seemed to be wearing a black t-shirt with a short sleeved gray and white jacket over it. She had on regular blue jeans and black and white sneakers. She also was wearing a sterling silver locket and gray and white goggles on her head. She was saying something to me, too. I think she said something like this. “What’s your name?” she asked. I was silent. I decided I could trust her and said; “Honestly, I can’t remember.” She just smiled a snowy white smile and said; “We can help you. Just ask us next time you see us.” I nodded and asked; “Will you be wearing the same clothes?” She nods from left to right. “No. I’m going to be wearing a black full bodysuit with thick silver lines going down the side of both of my arms and legs. I will have a thick silver belt and black fingerless gloves on and I will also wear gray goggles with white lens on my head. ''' '''My hair will be pulled up and I will have black, triangular marks on both of my cheeks that are pointing up. My weapons will be a silver bow and silver arrows. Got it?” she says quickly in one breath. I nod. Sounds easy to remember. She smiles the snowy white smile again. “See you soon then.” And after that, she’s gone. And I am in an solid black world once again.